


Live Now, Regret Never

by Wayward_Winchester_Warrior (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Destiel - Freeform, Doubtful Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haunting, Hurt Michael, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Michael Loves Lucifer (Supernatural), Other, Prankster Gabriel, Presumed Dead, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam Winchester-centric, SamBriFer - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayward_Winchester_Warrior
Summary: They did it, they managed to stop the Apocalypse and live to tell the tale but that wasn't the case since they were a little lost in their own past, struggling with the painful memories of what they've been through.Then God decided to cut them some slack...





	1. "Temet Nosce... Winchesters."

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _ **Temet nosce**_
> 
>  
> 
>  _"Know Thyself"_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

It was finally over.

 

 

They stopped the Apocalypse and the Leviathans but not without the consequences of dying here and there, the road was paved with the blood of the wicked and innocent that Sam couldn't help but feel so guilty, she played her part and so many people died but their sacrifices weren't in vain because they got the job done, messy but done then comes the move from one place to another part which Sam couldn't help but feel absolutely shitty.

 

She knows she couldn't be picky since Dean and she are wanted by several government bureaucrats.

 

The purr of the Impala made her think of the thunder and lightning that Lucifer embodied which kinda scared the crap out of her, she hallucinated about him and others... It was truly maddening, truth be told, they may have the angel/demon proofed bunker in Kansas but that was the last place she and Dean would want to be in right now.They're running away...

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Away from the epicenter...
> 
>  
> 
> Away from Lucifer and Michael...
> 
>  
> 
> Away from Cas, Crowley and the others...
> 
>  
> 
> Away from the pieces that destroyed their lives...
> 
>  
> 
>  

Every single one of them wanted to pit both she and Dean against one another for the sake of a war that ended so many lives.

 

"Sam, you alright?" Apparently, looking out the window drowning in whatever music her brother picked gave Dean a reason to worry. "... After what happened, we deserve a vacation." She replied while Dean took a good look at his sister, no pun intended but can't really be helped, she looked like hell. Her usually well-kempt hair was windswept, eyes bloodshot and baggy, her posture looked as if she held a heavy burden.

 

He knows that feeling entirely well.

 

"Where to, Sammy? The roads are our domain." He joked and he felt proud to see her mouth twitch. "Somewhere that's just far away from here, Dean." The unspoken words were loud enough for him.

 

Somewhere where both of us can gather the lost and broken pieces...

 

 

  

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

 

"We kinda have a problem." Gabriel didn't know how he could phrase it properly when both his Archangel brothers were a bit on a grace budget seeing as the didn't learn their lesson quite yet. "What is it?" Castiel felt a pit in his stomach when he couldn't sense Dean or Sam anywhere in the vicinity, Gabriel caught his gaze then gave a blue moon solemn look. 

 

"Squirrel and Moosella are gone," Crowley said monotonously which made the rest of the higher beings felt stiff, there was a crack of energy as if a condensed thunder hit the room, it was both hot and cold, the others had to simply back off as Michael and Lucifer were not pleased hearing that their vessels have gone off but the fact that in past three weeks after the horrid events, they bonded.

 

It was awkward, clumsy with tempers flaring but the humor and cynical sarcasm was there but they survived.

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

 

 

Three tentative knocks on their door made the Winchester siblings sigh. "I told you they'd find us eventually, Dean," Sam said despondently as she brushed the remaining strands of her hair to the back but the surprise they got was Chuck.

 

Chuck as in... God.

 

 

"If you're gonna mojo us back to the others, can you do it tomorrow?" Dean grumbled as he invited the man that created all of mankind in a dingy motel room good for two. "It's not like that, I'm here to offer my thanks as well as my sorry." Dean held his tongue while Sam mentally applauded Dean for his restrained, she really didn't want her brother to be erased from existence. "Is it a pat on the head since we defied our fates as vessels, Chuck?" There was the bitterness that Sam expected while Chuck did look solemn.

 

"No... It's more of a refresher or a vacation." Sam and Dean shared a look with doubt being the prominent feeling. "Chuck, we're already thankful for being alive and all-" Sam started but Chuck raised his hand. "No Sam, I've made your lives suffer the most out of all the humans and creatures that have existed. Don't you want to finish college and become a lawyer? What about you, Dean? A mechanic shop of your own? A laid-back life?" He said while Sam swallowed the in her throat.

 

Of course, she wanted to finish college and become a lawyer so that she could give herself, Dean and if ever... Her own family, a comfortable and healthy ... Stable lifestyle.

 

 

Dean wanted that too, a shop to tune-up his baby and for grease up like the grease monkey he is, drink beer and work leisurely with no large wanted sign or potential lethal beings after him.

 

 

"We have the CIA, FBI... State Marshalls, Police and other more legalized higher-ups after us, our faces and our crimes are written in paper and encrypted in their databases nationally and internationally." Sam said as she felt that going to Stanford felt more of a dream now that she's a wanted criminal, Dean felt guilty for pulling his sister back in the business and not a day goes by where he regrets it.

 

She could've graduated already, an intern at some hotshot firm become the lawyer she dreamt of being.

 

But no, he pulled her back into the world where they hunt creatures that kill and hurt others with malicious intent, into the world where they died and got resurrected, into the world where they are expected to fight a war, into the world where they were both dragged into Hell to save countless others or to save each other but that didn't eat him... It was the fact where Sam was destined to be the profane being that would burn the world.

 

She got hooked on demon blood, she lost herself... Because of him.

 

And now look, after all these years while he stuck with the selfish decisions, Sam followed, did and died.

 

Some kind of brother he was.

  

 

"...done," Christ, he was wallowing in self-pity that he forgot that the Almighty Creator was in the room with them. "Done? Done with what?" Dean asked a bit harshly seeing as he was still in a depressed mood. "Done as in he pushed the universal delete button that not even those people hunting us remember what we exactly did, Dean. " Sam supplied the answer for her moody brother.

 

She was thankful and all but college wasn't exactly cheap and she didn't want Dean to forcibly take a job to help support her. "And a few other notes, you got the full ride scholarship, Sam. I know that your morality would be screaming things since you didn't exactly get the interview but think of this as one of the things you deserve for all of the things that have happened. " Sam gave a weary look at God.

 

"Chuck, I may be tired but if you're reading my mind-" She left the threat hanging while Dean smirked. She was a force not be treated lightly. "I know but that's not the case, you  _deserve_ it. Dean deserves the shop, this is not my  _'I'm sorry for the crap I've done to your lives'_ because that would be an insult to injury, this is what you both need. All I'm saying is... Think of it as the vacation you need, this is not out of pity."

 

 

For some reason, they both found sense in it.

 

_You deserve this because you've been far too selfless._

 

 

"It would've been easier if you said, thanks for the crap-taculous job, here's your gift." Dean tried to not cry because it would've been embarrassing because for once in his rollercoaster life, he was going to do something not out of grief for losing Sammy or some sort of anger management but for something he's quite good at. If there's one thing Chuck loved about humanity is that they're unique.

 

Born with different faces, blood, and races.

 

They either create or destroy but in the end...  the Winchesters defied all that was expected of them, they were beaten and bruised yet in the end, it is they who stood loud and proud at the finish line.

 

 

"One last thing..." He purposely added a dramatic pause which made the siblings deadpanned but nonetheless, they were radiating happiness. 

 

 

"Sam, do you remember that building that's a few feet away from Stanford?" She furrowed her eyebrows remembering the old building that was condemned since a company bought it hoping to make an extremely expensive apartment complex for the much blessed in riches. "Nyle Apartments, if I'm correct?" She mumbled while Dean raised a brow. "You got us an apartment, didn't you?" He asked Chuck, who just grinned.

 

"Not an apartment but  _the_ apartment." 

 

 

They were floored.

 

 

"Wh-what? Why?!" Dean was more vocal since Sam was still imitating a fish. "You're gonna need a bigger space for the people that are gonna live with you." He said while Sam snapped back to reality and frowned a bit. "Cas and the rest?" She asked while Chuck shook his head.

 

"Why don't you find out yourselves?"

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

When Chuck left them, the siblings felt an immense relief flood them.

 

 

 

"I'm gonna be honest, I did not expect this to happen." Sam was the first to say it out loud breaking the silence that followed after Chuck left them with one of the best news they heard after the ordeal they've been through. "Me too, Sammy." They were both staring at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing in the entire universe. "A mechanic shop?" She faced Dean with a quirky smile. "Not all of us can be a smarty pants, Ms. Big-Shot Lawyer." Dean turned his head and saw Sam giving this raised brow look.

 

"You're smart too, Dean. In your own destructive yet idiotic not so subtle way." She said while Dean sat up. "Was that an insult or a compliment, Sammy?" He growled albeit playfully while she started to rise, giving more space should Dean ever try to pounce on her. "How about a little of both?" She said a bit sheepishly then squealed as her estimation was right when Dean pounced on her.

 

"Not my sides! NOT.MY.SIDES.DEAAAAN!" She laughed hysterically as Dean decided to do the opposite. "Who's your, Daddy now, Sammy?" Despite the fact she was getting straddled by her oaf of a brother, she managed a small glare that was more of a pout. "J-jerk!" She shouted as she struggled to breathe. "Now now, Samantha." Dean was glad he managed to anticipate the swat that was going to hit him but he didn't anticipate that he was going to be out of balance that gave the Sam the edge to pin Dean to the floor and retaliated.

 

"Hahaha-FUCK!" He was wheezing when Sam decided to stop, she had both of his hands pinned and her legs curled around his so that he was literally trapped by the limbs of his sister.

 

 

"Who's your Daddy now, Dean?" She asked cheekily, the flush was a cute addition to her normally stoic pale face. "G-grow a dick and some balls first then I'll call you Daddy Sammy." He grinned seeing her turn to a rosier fluster. "I have more balls than the average man, Dean." She mumbled while Dean had this shit-eating grin. "Of course you do, Sammy, it's on your chest, I'd say about a B or a C in size... Well, it's not actually balls but more of jugs." He wiggled his eyebrows while Sam guffaws at her brother's complete pervasive nature.

 

By instinct, she covered her boobs which meant she released both of Dean's hands.

 

"Bitch"

 

"Jerk"

 

 

In the end, they both smiled.

 

 

After the wrestling match, they both laid down on Dean's bed, Sam was curled at her brother's side seeking the comfort he provided. "Remember when you said that you hate chick-flick moments, Dean?" She mumbled while he grunted in response. "No, we are not having one." She chuckled a bit at the hypocrisy of it all. "We don't have moments... Our life is basically an enhanced version of it complete with my failed romances, your endeavors with every girl, heartbreaks, us dying and resurrecting that'll put Jesus to shame and... a bunch more." Dean was silent then snorted.

 

"Christ, no wonder I hate chick flicks so much."

 

 

 


	2. "Natura nihil frustra facit... Winchesters"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens for a reason, they should already know this but they can't help but put the blame on their decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning For Angst. Tears and Some Fluff

 

**Chapter Two**

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ##  _Natura nihil frustra facit_
> 
>  _"Nature does nothing in vain."_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

This was severely unexpected.

 

The apartment complex was clean, crispt and Sam felt very unsure of entering herself seeing as she was wearing a plaid shirt covered by a brown leather jacket, dark wash skinny jeans with combat boots. She wasn't one for being fashionable since the hunter lifestyle is honestly, a dirty one, bling and shindings are nothing more of a nuisance when you're in combat with a monster, demon or an angel.

 

"You sure you got the address right, Sammy?" Dean nudged his sister who spaced out. "Yeah, this is the place." She replied and someone, a uniformed man approached with a Colgate smile. "Welcome, Mr. and Ms. Winchester, Mr. Chuck Shurley told us that you are due to arrive today, shall I ask your valet to take your vehicle at the shop while I take your bags to your penthouse?" Increasingly weird as the workers smiled politely at them as if they were the actual owners...

 

Technically, they were but this was on a whole other plane of weird.

 

 

"What took you idjits so long?!" A very familiar voice asked while the two turned faster and got a brief case of whiplash seeing Bobby Singer.

 

The port belly hunter who  _died_ for them, who became the Father that they needed at the time of great grief, the person who pulled them together and the three of them got well acquainted with the floor, Dean was denying that the things falling from eyes aren't tears but water from a breaking dam. "Bobby, oh Christ..." Sam was shaking as those aged arms wrapped around her and her brother with ease.

 

They didn't care if the lobby was full of people staring.

 

"Got room for a few more people?" 

 

 

Kevin, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Charlie... Benny, Rufus, Andy, Ava and...

 

"Mom... Dad?" 

 

 

John and Mary Winchester stood there smiling and before anyone could say anything, they were pulled into a huge pile of hugs with Bobby screaming about heavy asses and such that the two siblings didn't know whether they're in Heaven or some dream. "I can assure you that you're not dreaming." Chuck, of course, it was God's doing that went and did all of this.

 

"If they're resurrected then..." Chuck gave a chuckle. "Those who were innocent in all of this were given the same treatment, creatures, angels and demons included." Something painful crossed Sam's eyes as she remembered that, they left a group of powerful celestial being back at the bunker and Dean saw her crossed expression. "Cas and the others are left..." She mumbled.

 

It weighed heavily on both their hearts and consciousness. "Don't worry about that... Heaven is going through a reformation."  _Lucifer...where's he going to go?._ Honestly, she wasn't even supposed to worry about the very being who caused her so much pain but she is or she has this bleeding heart. "What's going to happen, Chuck?" Dean didn't know what's going on in Sam's head but he has a gut feeling that includes a certain Devil.

 

"Michael decided that they were going to present a united front which honestly... Surprised me a bit when he quoted...  _Siblings fight, we scream and shout profanities at each other but in the end, you'll realize that the whole world may be against you, your friends turned their backs but the person who won't is your family because they know you better than you know yourself._ Thank you, Sam." Chuck said while the girl in question turned into a nice rosy fluster. "My sons are learning, step by step but they're going to need help." Dean knew that.

 

You can't leave millennia old beings alone because that's like leaving a hyperactive kid in a room full of dangerous things.

 

"We need some time off, Chuck," Dean said firmly while their parents gave them worried looks. John already got an earful of Mary's lecture about his treatment of their kids and Adam... As much as they want to be a family, Adam wanted to stay in Heaven with his mom. "After the hell that we've been through, can we at least have that? I mean Sammy is going to finish all of her boring college work, she doesn't need a distraction." Sam raised a brow while Dean continued the list of things on the Nots.

 

 

"Your brother sure knows how to rant," Ellen said as she gave Sam a hug while Jo was given a high five. "Well, he _does_ love her, Mom." Jo's emphasis made Sam blush then decided to vehemently deny that their love is purely a sibling one. "Don't you dare deny it, Sam. I know most people would see it as incest and basically unnerving but the fact that you two sacrificed each other, one going to hell and the other living and vice versa." Jo started but Sam just looked dejected. "Jo, I won't deny it... I love him and it hurts especially when you see someone else in his arms and when you realize that someone else loves him." She whispered, afraid that Dean might hear.

 

Both Harvelle women pulled Sam to an appropriate distance. "You know that your Mommy and Daddy know," Sam jumped a bit, her amber brown mixed with green widened that it made her look like a kid about to get a worse than grounding punishment. "D-do they-" Ellen put her hand on Sam's head, the shaggy untamed hair turned before was now a beautiful cascading curled tresses. "John was very vocal before but seeing you both struggle, die and live, go to hell for each other was his epiphany. Every time you fight made John shout profanities and Mary had to literally gag your Dad when you guys had these moments when all you need is push... John was like, just kiss her..." Taking a peek at her Father who met with her gaze.

 

John and Mary moved to where Sam and the Harvelle women are. "So what are you gals talking about?" He asked the normal baritone that Sam missed so much. "Sam and Dean's relationship." Jo quipped but Sam just wanted to shrink down despite the fact that she was almost tall as her Dad. "Sam... I know that most would think of it as unethical at first, I was on that side but... I was wrong, seeing you and Dean hunt side by side, saving people and saving each other-" "Dad"...

 

 

"I'm sorry that the last time I saw you..." No words were said after when John hugged Sam both Father and Daughter crying for the past mistakes. "Hey, Sammy-girl." Seeing her mother, the mother she didn't see for so long... "Mom..." Mary Winchester had her petite arms around her daughter, Sam closed her eyes and focused on the two other heartbeats other than her own.

 

"I am so proud of you, proud to call you my daughter." They both whispered to Sam and the Harvelle women smiled giving them a wide berth. "Where's that oaf of a brother of hers?" Ellen muttered while Jo nudged her Mom and looked at the direction where the older Winchester stood.

 

He was beside God, looking at his family with a smile.

 

"Hey you big idjit, do yourself and your family a favor and go there." Bobby knocked on Dean's head. "He's right you know," Chuck added while Dean muttered about pushy people and as he drew closer, each step became hard since memories and the emotions pouring out of him was unbearable, as much as he hates the macho-ness he projects unto others... He just can't relate much since he has Sam for that.

 

Ellen and Jo that the elder Winchester looked a bit hesitant to join the family hug fest, they decided to approach Dean. "You alright, Hon?" Ellen asked while Dean shrugged. "I spent the better or worse part of my life not believing in angels or God... Now, all I see is something that keeps biting my ass." He sais a bit glumly while Jo chuckles a bit. "So in retrospect, your words are biting you back and your ego is suffering from being wrong." She said while Dean remained silent.

 

"You know... there's nothing bad about being wrong, Dean... Your wrongs are what makes you human." Ellen patted him on the shoulder while Jo decided to give him a push.

 

 

Seeing Dean approach them a bit tentatively but he was surprised when his Dad pulled him into a hug. "Nice job, Dean."

 

 

He really hates chick flick moments but at the moment he doesn't care because if one thing chick flicks has is a happy ending.

 

 


	3. "Forsan miseros meliora sequentur... Winchester"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma has a way of giving and taking things.

 

 

**Chapter Three**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _ ** **Forsan miseros meliora sequentur****_
> 
>  
> 
>  _ ** **\- Virgil****_
> 
>  
> 
>  _"For those in misery, perhaps better thing will follow."_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _4 Years Later..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

"Alright, Sammy, smile pretty for the camera!" Mary squealed seeing her daughter wearing her graduation outfit the lacey emerald dress accessorized with an emerald ring surrounded by diamonds, a silk green, and white pouch.

 

Sam wasn't comfortable with the heels, I mean, she was already taller than the average female, Dean was a six-footer and she reaches up to the tip of his ears which was saying a lot about her height.

 

"Well, look at you!" She turned around and smiled seeing her brother, Dean surprised her by forgoing his usual bad style of muscle shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots for something like a playboy look. In his hand was a bottle of scotch and a glass then that grin that would make any girl, including her but she will never admit, weak to her knees.

 

 

 

 

  

 It wasn't like Dean to dress up but he decided that since it was for Sam he'd give it a go for the person that stood by him and died for him, seeing all Sam glammed up was like she was supposed to, made him happy since his sister deserve every bit of happiness but one thing he couldn't help Sam with was her nightmares.

 

Even up today, after four years of happiness still didn't calm her down because what etched in his mind was her words.

 

_"Dean, every time I'm happy something bad happens to the person or the people around me... I'm traumatized enough to say... I'm the last person on Earth that deserves happiness."_

 

 

Seeing her back in her element was a miracle.

 

If he was being honest, he thought the moment that Chuck gave them this second chance, Sam would just give up on hunting and live the life of an apple pie life but he was glad that she didn't, she had his back and him to her, now on the day that starts a new chapter on her book. He was willing to give her a great memory by dressing up even if it meant struggling with Charlie, Jo, Ellen, and his Mom on a shopping trip to look good.

 

 

 

 

"Well don't you look nice, Dean." Sam gave a nod of approval seeing her brother's outfit.

 

 

Clean, sleek and it fitted him like a glove. "Thank you, Tyra Banks so that means I'm staying?" He joked as he took a sip of his scotch which was a gracious gift from the King of Hell that decided to literate them in the beauty of branded alcohol then that gave Sam a real bummed look which made Dean worry a bit. "Need a drink, Sammy?" She just shrugged knowing that her graduation is about an hour from now and that drinking could lead to some bad consequences.

 

"Out of all of them, Crowley is the only one we talked to... I miss Cas..." She said while Dean knew that, he and she never said it out loud before knowing the consequences of their tempers. "I miss that puppy too but we both agreed that we won't contact them until you graduate." Dean reminded her while she sighed. "In which, I'll be doing in an hour, Dean. I mean... It's been on my mind ever since we left them without a goodbye or a don't look for us, we just left." They're swimming in dangerous waters knowing that tempers will fly if they kept on going.

 

"I know, Sammy but remember... Chuck wanted his sons back together... Bonding and back in Heaven working out their differences and reforming heaven." He said while the younger Winchester hm'ed. "I just can't but feel something..." She muttered while Dean paused while he was in mid-sip of his drink, knowing that Sam had the ability to see someone's death before even when that ability was cleansed out of her body system, her intuition become something else, it became sharper.

 

So when she says something is going to happen, it's gonna happen.

 

From their family hunts, yes... Mary decided to join in the fun when a monster was going to jump at them, Sam senses it and throws a shot before the thing seriously damages any of them... Sure they got bruises, scraps, and whatnot but in the end, they're alive thanks to Sam's heightened intuitive skill.

 

"Bad or good?" 

 

 

She shrugged.

 

 

"Don't look at me like that, jerk... I don't know..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

It was a good day in Heaven.

 

 

Ever since the civil war ended in Castiel's favor, angels managed to find the beauty of  _'Free Will'_ in which the three Archangel Brothers found at times amusing to just plain annoying and at odd times... very nostalgic, remembering two certain hunters that made other angels whisper about the legend of the Winchesters which was slightly exaggerated about their hunts but when it came to facts such as helping Castiel when he was human, killing their fellow brothers in-order to protect the said angel then fighting off demons and resurrecting from the dead.

 

But one particular was a hushed story among the others.

 

 

The story of Sam Winchester, the true vessel of the once fallen Archangel Lucifer who was now redeemed and how she, a mere human, overpowered heaven's Brightest Star then dragged herself and the first son of God, Michael the Archangel back to the cage and effectively ending the Apocalypse, among the rest of the lower rank angels... She was a human that proved that despite the destiny that was written for her she dared defied it alongside her brother.

 

They were both warriors that inspired Free Will and what brought about the respect of so many angels, they started to rethink their views about the human race.

 

 

Others wanted to know more about the human race.

 

 

They were the beginning of the reformation of Heaven and when God decided to grace his children with his presences, all of the rejoiced and as much as the others were doubtful of the Winchesters, they couldn't help but be awe as the two humans brought back their beloved Father...

 

The Winchester siblings have been sung praises and their legend will be told until the end of time and it was still unknown to them.

 

 

Amidst the stories told and celebration, three Archangels, and one Seraphim sulked in paradise. "I miss Samsquatch and Dean-O..." Gabriel said as he repeated the same verse over and over again for the past four years. "Father ordered us not to bother them and seeing as they have the Enochian sigils engraved in their ribs we cannot locate them even if we wanted to." Lucifer pointed out while the eldest of them all remained silent.

 

He knew he made mistakes, what he thought was right was dead wrong that lead to a domino effect.

 

 

Michael knew that being the eldest held so many responsibilities but for a brief moment in his mind, he doubted. He never wanted this but the responsibility came to him as he was created, it was a lonely existence as it was just him and their Father until Lucifer was created, their Father was busy in creating other things thus he was responsible for raising his brother.

 

Suddenly, it wasn't so lonely anymore.

 

Lucifer was something he was not and he loved how he expresses their brother bond, showing his love by grooming and curling up together in their nest then soon Raphael was made giving them a new brother... Michael didn't know how to properly approach their new brother but somehow, it was Lucifer who showed him the way and pretty soon it was Raphael trailing after him.

 

Then Gabriel appeared, those two were like two peas in a pod.

 

When it was just the four of them things were relatively at ease but when other angels were created, the responsibilities became bigger and at times, very unbearable thus leading them to gradually split apart then their Father left which caused the rift to further expand until Lucifer fell and with that... 

 

Whatever sanity left within him just gradually shattered as his coping mechanism was to rule and abid to God's words.

 

 

Sighing a bit loudly caused the other three to look into his direction. "Anything wrong, Mike?" Gabriel asked while the Prince of the Archangels shrugged. "Keeping it in won't do you any good, brother," Lucifer commented while Castiel remained silent. "Four years would have been a blink of an eye for us yet it seemed to pass by slowly." He commented while the others knew what he meant. "You actually missed them?" Castiel asked slowly but seeing a being of light nod then chuckle.

 

"I miss my conversations with Samantha, she's probably one of few humans who can be witty at the same time sass yet remain humble in the presence of an Archangel." He commented while Lucifer snickered agreeing while Gabriel grinned. "She doesn't like being called Samantha, she was very insistent on being called Sam," Castiel told his brother while all of them had a good laugh.

 

"Seems like all four of you are getting along." It wasn't odd that the Almighty Father was in his human vessel but it was odd seeing him dressed him when he would normally go for a plaid shirt and jeans instead he's wearing a suit and had a small gift in his hand. "What's with the get-up, Dad? Hot date?" Of course, it was Gabriel who would insinuate something out of proportion.

 

Chuck chuckled. "I wish it was but no, I'm going to visit a friend's graduation." He said vaguely while the four of them felt a very eerie feeling. "You're not going out for long, right?" Lucifer asked a bit weary knowing that if their Father left in such a precautious time...

 

"Oh no, you four are coming with me."

 

 

With a snap of his fingers, they disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

             

 

 

       **Castiel                              Michael                              Chuck a.k.a God                                 Gabriel                                      Lucifer**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

 

They appeared in the middle of a crowded gymnasium.

 

 

Apparently, no one noticed them. "Well, of course, I'm not going to make us visible while we just landed, I don't want to cause a riot now." He said while the others were a bit baffled. "I'm not going to question why we're in our old vessels well except for Lucifer?" Michael asked while Lucifer didn't mind Michael's rather inquisitive look. "To answer your question, I did in fact upgraded when this body was dying so I managed to save it and made the soul ascend to heaven found out he was spoiled rich playboy that owns a high-end club called Lux in L.A," Lucifer answered and enjoying his rather rich velvety tone.

 

"Speaking of clubs, how's it going?" Gabriel asked while Cas felt rather out of place but he wasn't the only one, Michael was rather inexperience with his own human interaction save for the Winchesters. 

 

 

 

Chuck left them to their own devices as he eased through the crowd of people and spotted the person then called her. "Sam, nice to see you again also congratulations!" He handed her the gift and she blushed a bit.

 

I mean, how many people had God made time to appear for their graduation and handing them gifts? 

 

 

"You didn't have to, Chuck and thank you for the gift. You already gave me some semblance stability and sanity." She said while Chuck waved his hand. "Nonsense, besides... That gift is from Adam." Sam froze a bit and decided to weigh the gift. "A bit heavy..." She mumbled then Chuck lead her to an empty table. "She can't see us?" Gabriel asked while Chuck nodded. "I did promise Dean that you guys can visit again until  _after_ her graduation, he never implied that I couldn't turn you invisible to attend Sam's graduation." He said while the four applauded their Father's sharp mind in seeing a loophole.

 

"Oh hell..." Sam muttered as she opened the box.

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

               

                              

 

     

            

  

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

 

 Sam was utterly speechless, she isn't the typical girl to accessorize much but all of these pieces were very beautiful and the last one made her laugh a bit, a picture of a pop Funko version of Cas, Michael and Lucifer with shirt that says  _Our Get Along Shirt_ while Chuck was standing at the side with a cup of coffee.

 

"Adam... He..?" She was speechless while Chuck patted her on her shoulder. "There was a jewelry maker up in heaven so he decided to ask some help if he could design some presents for his sister's graduation. He prayed and I just delivered." He told her while she didn't know whether to cry or laugh. "All of it is very beautiful, are these...actually powered?" She asked as she reached in and grabbed the bracelet with the infinity charm and plate that has the title  _SISTER_ and a pentagram.

 

"He's gonna make me cry, what's this glowing necklace?" Chuck grinned seeing that particular necklace. "That's a star from heaven made by Lucifer's grace." He quipped while her eyes comically widened. "Did Lucifer help him with this?" She asked while Chuck shook his head. "No, Adam kept this a secret and how he got this, well... I don't know." And as she delicately looked at the glowing necklace. "It's beautiful." She said softly.

 

 

"Sam!"

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

The four brothers were lost or at least ditched by their Father in the middle of a crowded room.

 

They decided to look around and evidently, they bumped or at least pass through a very familiar figure. "Dean..." Cas felt elated in the inside seeing his friend, well and... looking good? "What's with the dress-up, Dean-o?" Gabriel approached the frustrated looking brother. "He can't hear you," Lucifer pointed out while Michael felt a little put off knowing how Dean feels about him and the whole True Vessel thing.

 

"Sam!"

 

One name, three letters, and so many memories.

 

 

Seeing the said female sitting alongside their Father, that ditched them, she had this pleasant smile holding a necklace with- "Look who I found or...who found me, Dean." She chuckled seeing her brother's baffled expression. "Hey Chuck, what's that, Sammy?" Seeing Dean's expression when she explained that it was from Adam and that this particular glowing necklace was...

 

"Bottled-grace from an Archangel..." Even Michael laughed.

 

 

"Seriously... How did Adam even get this?" Dean lifted it up and handled it delicately. "Even  _I_ don't know, Dean," Chuck said while Sam mused knowing that Chuck may have an inclination but just isn't saying it. The four brothers stood idly while their Father shot them looks. "Can't we even say hi?" Gabriel grumbled while God just tilted his head in Dean's direction.

 

"Sam! Sam! Sammy-girl!" A hyperactive blonde bounced, literally, to her direction carrying a large object with a big red ribbon. "Stella, you know that there's on one person that can get away calling me that ridiculous name." She mused the blonde pouted. "Yeah yeah, your hot brother but anyways... Ta-da!" Dean didn't know whether to be pleased that he's the only one that can call Sam with the absurd nickname or pleased knowing someone stroked his ego. 

 

It's a stuffed toy.

 

A large custom made stuffed toy. 

 

 

A big husky with large blue eyes, his pink tongue sticking out dressed in a familiar tan trenchcoat with white angel wings at the back and a halo then the collar had a dog tag named... _CAS_  ...

 

 

She snorted then buried her head in the dog's belly, her shoulders were shaking and her words were. "Oh God..." Chuck raised a brow then she turned the stuffed toy to Dean and when he saw the collar, it started small with a few chuckled then he laughed. The invisible brothers saw the collar and snorted except for Castiel, he didn't know whether he should be happy or affronted.

 

"And if you open the trenchcoat, you'll get a surprise. " Sam managed to compose herself but she had this cute grin plastered on her face. "Stel, I don't know what could top this?" She said and Dean nudged her. "C'mon, Sammy, open it... you know you want to." Dean wiggled his brows while she bit her lips and slapped his arm. "Jerk!" Chuck was paying attention to his sons' expression.

 

When Sam opened the trenchcoat from its binding. "Oh God above...." Sam lost it and try to smother her laughter but failed epically being the curious brother, he took the stuffed toy Cas-dog and promptly lost it.

 

 

At the left side was a German Sheppard pup with devil horns, black angel wings, a halo and devil's tail wearing a white suit with the collar named _LULU,_ then at the right was proud looking Doberman wearing a white tunic, white angel wings and halo with a sword with the collar named _MIKE_ and in the middle is an adorable Corgi wearing a Tom Hiddleston Loki outfit with a lollipop in his right paw with the collar named _GABE_.

 

Sam had never laughed or felt so happy altogether.

 

 

 


End file.
